


aubade

by Justausernameonline



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/F, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DOROTHEA, Pre-Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justausernameonline/pseuds/Justausernameonline
Summary: A moment of turning a fear on its head.





	aubade

Dorothea used to rise before dawn to wander Enbarr's streets for food, fountain showers, and the figured melodies pouring from the chapels. She didn’t know how she kept going. There were days she feared she would fall asleep deathly ill and wake a corpse come next morning.

Now, although that fear stayed with her, she woke hoping for a clear dawn to watch with Edie. 

It was still dark when Edie presented a cake bursting with Albinean Berries, a letter sealed in wax, and book of compositions from one of her favorite composers. Tearful, grateful, Dorothea returned songs, dances, kisses.

//


End file.
